Dragon Ball NE: New Enemies
Summary It's been 1 year after Omega Shenron's Defeat. Goku returned from the journey with Shenron. But New Enemies are approaching and they don't know it. Sagas Saga 1: Elite Dragon Balls Saga Saga 2: Sweet Saga Saga 3: Space Saga Saga 4: Sour Saga Saga 5: Ultimate Saiyan Saga Saga 6: Androids 10 & 12 Saga Saga 6: New Namek Saga Saga 7: Namek Dragons Saga Saga 8: Super Namek 2 Saga Saga 9: Yimay Saga Saga 10: Melted Saga List Of Characters List of Power Levels Elite Dragon Balls Saga Episode 1: Goku Returns Episode 2: Chi-Chi's Funeral Episode 3: Finding The Elite Dragon Balls Episode 4: 32nd World Martial Arts Tournament Episode 5: Vegeta's Rampage Episode 6: Goku's Training Episode 7: Goten Gets Married Episode 8: Hanging out with Roshi and Krillin Episode 9: SSJ1 Goku Vs SSJ1 Goten Episode 10: SSJ1 Goku Vs SSJ1 Gohan Episode 11: SSJ1 Goku Vs SSJ1 Vegeta Sweet Saga Episode 12: A New Enemie Episode 13: His Name is Sweet Episode 14: SSJ2 Goku Vs Sweet Episode 15:SSJ2 Vegeta VS Sweet Episode 16: SSJ3 Gotenks Vs Sweet Episode 17: Sweet Destroys West City Episode 18: SSJ4 Goku Vs Sweet Episode 19: Super Sweet Emerges Episode 20: SSJ4 Vegeta Vs Super Sweet Episode 21: SSJ3 Gohan Vs Super Sweet Episode 22: Sweet Destroying The Earth Episode 23: Final Battle: SSJ4 Gogeta Vs Super Sweet Space Saga Episode 24: Going To Yardrat Episode 25: Malfunctions Episode 26: Space Hiker Lopo Episode 27: Lopo Attacks Goku Episode 28: SSJ1 Goku Vs Lopo Episode 29: SSJ2 Vegeta Vs Lopo Episode 30: SSJ4 Goku Vs Lopo Episode 31: Lopo's Defeat Episode 32: Landing On Yardrat Episode 33: Learning Instant Transmission. Episode 34: Back To Earth Episode 35: Bulma's Funeral Episode 36: Bulma's Revival Sour Saga Episode 37: Earth's Message Episode 38: Z Fighter's Worries Episode 39: Sour's Arrival Episode 40: SSJ4 Vegeta Vs Sour Episode 41: SSJ4 Gotenks Vs Sour Episode 42: SSJ4 Goku Vs Sour Episode 43: Super Sour! Episode 44: SSJ4 Gogeta Vs Super Sour Episode 45: A SSJ5? Episode 46: It's True! SSJ5 Gogeta Vs Super Sour Episode 47:Super Sour's Death Ultimate Saiyan Episode 48: Goku's Message Episode 49: The Ultimate Sayian? Episode 50: Vegeta's Training Episode 51: USJ Goku Returns! Episode 52: USJ Vegeta Vs USJ Goku Episode 53: SSJ4 Gohan Vs SSJ3 Goten Episode 54: SSJ1 Pan Vs SSJ1 Bulla. Episode 55: Goku Trains Pan and Goten. Episode 56: SSJ2 Pan Vs SSJ5 Goten Episode 57: SSJ3 Trunks Vs USJ Vegeta Episode 58: Family Renuions Episode 59: USJ Goku vs USJ Goten Android 10 & 12 Saga Episode 60: Dr. Gero's Son is Alive! Mr. Gero Episode 61: Mr. Garu Remakes Android 10. Episode 62: Android 18 Malfunctions Episode 63: Android 10 Complete Episode 64: SSJ3 Gohan Vs Android 10 Episode 65: SSJ4 Trunks Vs Android 10 Episode 66: Android 10 Met His Match: SSJ5 Gohan Vs Android 10 Episode 67: Android 12 Complete! Episode 68: SSJ5 Goten Vs Android 12 Episode 69: USJ Vegeta Vs Android 12 Episode 70: Android 18 Vs Android 12 Episode 71: USJ Goku & Android 18 Vs Android 12 New Namek Saga Episode 72: Traveling To New Namek Episode 73: Golden Frieza's Back! Episode 74: USJ Goten Vs Golden Frieza Episode 75: USJ Gogeta Vs Golden Frieza Episode 76: Namekian Dragon Ball Hunting Episode 77: Moori's Evil Side Episode 78: Super Morri Attacks Episode 79: SSJ2 Pan Vs Super Morri. Episode 80: USJ Goten Vs Super Morri Episode 81: Ultimate Morri? Episode 82: USJ Vegeta Vs Ultimate Morri! Episode 83: USJ Gogeta Vs Ultimate Morri! Episode 84: Last Hope! Galaxy Spirit Bomb! Namek Dragons Saga Episode 85: White Smoke Porunga! Episode 86: SSJ4 Gohan Vs Rany Porunga! Episode 87: SSJ5 Goten Vs Frae Porunga Episode 88: SSJ5 Vegeta Vs Frae Porunga Episode 89: USJ Goku Vs Muit Porunga Episode 90: USJ Vegeta Vs Orat Porunga Epiosde 91: SSJ3 Pan Vs Hury Porunga Episode 92: USJ Goku Vs Hury Porunga Episode 93: USJ Vegeta Vs Dera Porunga Episode 94: USJ Goku Vs Dera Porunga Episode 95: Final Hope: USJ Gogeta Vs Dera Porunga Episode 96: USJ Gogeta Vs Iqua Porunga Episode 97: Iqua Transforms! Episode 98: USJ Gogeta Vs Advanced Porunga! Episode 99: USJ Goku Vs Advanced Porunga! Super Namek Two Saga Episode 100: Super Namek Two! Episode 101: Piccolo's Help! Episode 102: Piccolo's Evil Side Episode 103: Piccolo's The Evil Super Namek Two! Episode 104: USJ Goku Vs SN2 Piccolo Episode 105: USJ Vegeta Vs SN2 Piccolo Episode 106: SN1 Piccolo Vs SN2 Piccolo Episode 107: Spirt Bomb To Win! Episode 108: SSJ3 Pan Vs SN2 Piccolo Episode 109: SN2 Good Piccolo Vs SN2 Evil Piccolo Episode 110: USJ Goku Vs SN2 Evil Piccolo! Episode 111: Back To Earth! Yimay Saga Episode 112: Yimay, The SSJ6! Episode 113: USJ Goku Vs SSJ6 Yimay Episode 114: USJ Vegeta Vs SSJ6 Yimay Episode 115: SSJ6 Goku Is Born! Episode 116: SSJ6 Goku Vs SSJ6 Yimay Episode 117: SSJ6 Gogeta Vs SSJ6 Yimay Melted Saga Episode 118: Frieza's Cousin Melted! Episode 119: Power Level is 100,000,000,000! Episode 120: SSJ6 Gogeta Vs Melted Episode 121: SSJ6 Good Yimay Vs Melted Episode 122: SSJ6 Goku Vs Melted Episode 123: Goku Trains For More Power Episode 124: The legend of the SSJ7 is Alive! Episode 125: Orla, The SSJ7 Comes to Earth! Episode 126: Orla Vs Melted Episode 127: SSJ7 Goku Is Alive! Episode 128: SSJ7 Goku Vs Melted Episode 129: The Universal Spirit Bomb! Category:Fan Fiction Category:Mindcraft06 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Character(s) Category:Main Villain